Sakura's Choice
by Crystaluvy
Summary: Sakura's poisoned. She is found by the team hawk.She doesn't tell them that she might die soon.Not even sasuke. Sasusaku. Not really fluff. Tried to keep them in character. T for language. Mayb not for Karin fans.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic for naruto. I just love stories with sakura and team hebi. I usually like them all to be in character cuz it's easier to imagine. And OF course I luv Sasusaku pairing. Well, Enjoy.

Disclaimer: As I said it's a fanfic which means I don't own naruto.

Chapter 1-

Sakura had just been attacked from several powerful rogue ninjas. All of them were dead on the ground. Sakura didn't want to kill them. She never even knew them but she had no choice. One of them had managed to hit her with a poison sebon needle. She didn't have enough chakra heal it. She knew she was going to loose consciousness soon. She had cuts and bruises on her hands and legs. Also she was using transformation jutsu incase anyone notice her not that it was likely in the middle of a forest but she had to keep her guard up all the time. She uses the trees as support to move away from the sight. She refused to pass out next to those ninjas. She had to get a bit far from them.

What she didn't notice was that there was a shark looking guy with white hair carrying Zaubuza's sword was watching her amused. Suigetsu, a member of team hawk. They had separated to find out about konoha. Then an idea came to his mind. He noticed that she was a leave-nin who probably knows useful information. Grinning, he was about to jump off the branch he was sitting on and knock the girl out and carry her back when he realized that he was barely able to carry his sword. Now he had to carry her too? So he decided to ask sasuke first. After all the girl couldn't be going far with that little chakra.

(At the clearing where the Team Hawk had decided to meet)

"You are so late" said Karin, a girl with red hair with black glasses while clinging on to sasuke hand madly who was trying to shake her off looking annoyed. Juugo a big guy with orange hair was calmingly playing with birds. Sasuke who managed to shake Karin off said "Now that we are all here, what did u all find out?

Juugo shook his head and said " sorry sasuke, none here"

Karin said flirtatiously"I didn't find anything either but sasuke-kun, we can leave that and me and you alone could.." she was cut of by sasuke as he said in his monotone "Suigetsu, your turn".

Grinning, Suigetsu stated "You see I wasn't late for nothing. I found this girl from the leaf" glancing at sasuke for a while to see if he had made any reaction, of course not. He continued "she was fighting some powerful rogue ninjas. She managed to kill all of them with I think some regret."

"Where is she now?" asked sasuke impatient.

"I was getting to that part. She is in the forest looking about to collapse." Suigetsu replied.

"So who cares about some girl that you are interested in? Not useful at all" Karin commented pleased that suigetsu hadn't get any information like he had said.

"I think he meant that the girl could give us some information if she is from the leaf" stated Juugo calmly.

"Let's go" sasuke said with a straight face as he jumped from branch to branch followed by others. Suigetsu was proud of himself as he was the only with something. Even sasuke himself couldn't get any. Juugo was still calm with a smile as the birds chatted happily with him. Meanwhile, Karin was absolutely fuming. She can't believe that they were going to see another girl. What if she was hot? It would be a competition for sasuke. She will not allow that. Sasuke stops suddenly. Everyone followed his suit. There down below was a girl as suigetsu had described on the way blonde hair tied up using the trees to support her weight. Sasuke couldn't tell who she was. He had never seen her before.

Sakura was sure that she had come quite far from the dead bodies she killed. She failed to sense the four up on the tree above her. She couldn't stop her self and with a poof her transformation was off revealing her pink hair and flowing in the wind. She felt her knees give in. She was about to fall when she saw a blur of black lock of hair as her eyes closed and strong firm hands caught her. She wanted to know who her savior was but her body wouldn't respond to her. And finally she gave in going into deep unconscious sleep.

"So she was using a transformation jutsu" Juugo stated.

"O my god, her hair is pink. Anyway do you know her her now?" asked suigetsu.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno" Sasuke said blankly.

Then a loud shriek was heard from Karin. " Sasuke-kun, you know her? But you really hate her right? You don't even want to see her face again right?"

Suigetsu interrupted "Are you planning in making us all deaf?"

Sasuke plainly said "We will get back to our clearing" as he casually pick up sakura in a bridal style.

Karin shrieked again. " Why are you carrying her, sasuke-kunnn?" she whinned. "What about suigetsu or Juugo? Your hands shouldn't be dirtied by her" glaring at sakura dangerously. It wasn't even a competition. It felt like she was losing. This sakura bit*h was so going to pay.

"Sorry but my sword is enough for me to carry and Juugo might loose control" Suigetsu answered her question.

Karin huffed and joined sasuke who was already on a tree branch. All of them started making their way to their place near a river.

So there it is. What do u think? Please tell me. It's would be nice to know there are people reading it. So review, ya?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all those who favorited , alerted and reviewed. They made me so happy. It's so great to hear you all like it. So here is chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. Aww!

Chapter 2-

Sasuke set sakura down on the ground (they didn't have any tent or sleeping bags) under a tree. She had bruises and cuts all over. "Karin, heal her" sasuke said in his monotone.

"WHAT? Heal her? Let this bit*h bite me? No Way!" Karin protested. Sasuke simply said "does this mean you are no use to me?"

"Of coursse not, sasuke-kunnn. I'll do anything for you." Karin purred.

"Then hurry up" he simply stated. Karin lifted her cloak sleeve and making a disgusted face, she sinked sakura's teeth into her hand. She screamed as her chakra flowed to sakura healing her cuts and bruises. When that was done, Karin huffed and grunted. She turned to sasuke with her sickly supposedly seductive smile "Now that's done let's go spend some time alone, sasuke-kunnn". Sasuke ignored her.

"I think I like her" Suigetsu exclaimed pointing to the pink hair girl. Juugo nodded in agreement. "I am guessing she isn't annoying as Karin" suigetsu continued getting death glares from Karin. Sasuke was just staring, much to Karin dislike. Just then sakura stirred. Her face was paler than usual. Suigetsu bent down and touches sakura's forehead. He flinched, surprised "woah, that's hot. She must have a fever or something. Karin, I thought you heal her."

"I am not a medic ok? I only heal the outer wounds. Anything internal,too bad" answered annoyed Karin. Suigetsu sighed and sat beside her and deform his hand into water bubble and held it on her head to moderate her temperature. Sasuke just kept staring at her. She had changed in many ways. Before he could think anymore, Karin started annoying him. She didn't like it that sasuke was staring at the girl when he rarely look at her.

Sakura felt her head pounding that she couldn't concentrate. She made herself calm and focus. She remember killing some rogue ninjas and as she was about to collapse but there was someone who caught her. She was able to focus now and she felt a coolly feeling on her forehead. She manage to open her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw was a white hair , shark looking guy grinning down at her showing his fangs. Her eyes automatically closed again. She forced herself to open it. Now the guy was talking to her. "Hey there, I am suigetsu" He said grinning again. There was a big shadow cast as someone else came. He had orange hair and was quite big. There were birds on his shoulder.

He said " I am Juugo. Nice to meet you". Then sakura heard a female voice

"Argg, she is even uglier awake". She found the source. A red headed with glasses. " My Sasuke-kunn shouldn't look at this ugly thing. He might go blind!"

She sat up slowly. Did she say sasuke? Thought sakura. She didn't need to ask where he was cuz the girl already was clinging onto someone in a distance. Even though her eyes were still abit blurred she instantly knew who he was.

"Sasuke" his name left her mouth without meaning to. Sasuke moved closer towards her shaking off Karin letting sakura see the details of his face. It wasn't that different from the last they met which was at the oruchimaru hideout. "Hn, you are awake".

Sakura finally comprehended that this must be team hawk which he formed. It hurt her because it felt like she, naruto and kakashi were being replaced. As if team 7 was replaced. She pushed that thought away. "Why am I here?" she asked.

"We need some information on Konoha" he replied coolly. Sakura thought "of course that's what he want". But she replied "I can't tell you that, sasuke". She thought he was going to force her somehow or use sharigan to make her tell but " If you won't tell then you have to become the medic for out team." He said as if he already knew her answer and planned it. Then there was a shriek from the red hair female. Sakura turned to see her face in distort and disgust. "WHAT? What do you mean, sasuke-kunnn? We don't need a medic, I can heal you."

"hn, you said you can only heal outer wounds. Sakura can heal the internal as well" the way he said it was like as if concluding the whole objection conversation.

"But, But.." stuttered Karin. She couldn't believe it. Sasuke was going to keep this bit*h? This girl, what was she? It's not very likely for them to get really bad injuries anyway.

Sakura was shocked. Sasuke wanted her on his team? It was either the information or joins his team. Her head started pounding again , her eyes became blurry and her body was numb. Then she remembered she was poisoned by the sebon when she was fighting. Thankfully, it seized. "hey, are you ok?" suigetsu asked.

"Yea, I'm fine" she was surprised that he was already caring even though she wasn't in his team yet. She also remembered that he was the one who was cooling her head when she was unconscious.

"Oh boy, I really like you. You are nothing like that annoying girl over there. So welcome aboard, sakura-chan."

What?sakura thought. She hadn't even accepted. But now that she thought about it she wouldn't be able survive long with poison spreading in her body. If she told him that then he will probably try to get as much as information as he can out of her before she dies. If he joins him then she won't really be betraying the village and she could help him. Even if she would die soon, she wanted to help him. So she decided not to tell him. She looked up at him and said "I'll join you but I am not saying anything on Konoha."

"Hn, check and heal yourself. There's a river over there" he turned away. Karin was just thoroughly shocked. Sakura got up with wobbly feet and steady herself. "Want me to come with ya? There might be some monsters sneaking around." He jokefully offered.

"No, thanks. I am fine"

She took her time getting to the river. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Everything has gone so fast. She was in team hawk. Those who are a threat to Konoha. She has just offered to help them. Even though she was doing this so she wouldn't give out any information, she can't help but feel that she was betraying the village. Especially naruto. First sasuke now her. She squatted down beside the river. She looked at herself. She washed her face to make her feel better. _I am so sorry naruto. I have got no choice. Sorry I wouldn't be able to convince sasuke to return and instead I have even joined them._ She felt her eye stung with tears but she didn't let them fall. She had to be strong. She had another terrifying thought that she was ignoring. _I am going to die soon. _She knew dying was scary but knowing that you will die soon was even scarier. The sentence repeated it self over and over. She wanted to heal it but the poison had kept her chakra low and she didn't have enough to extract it. The poison was restricting her gaining back her chakra. It would come back so slowly. She had to save her chakra so at least she might be able to help sasuke and his team if they get any injury. She smiled, at last sasuke thinks she is useful. Before she walk back, she took out a painkiller pill from a bottle from her pouch.

So what do u think? Is it ok? Hope it's not very complicated. I tried my best to explain and describe. Plz review. Thank you. Arigato.


	3. Chapter 3

Before I start I just wanted to say thank you and that I love you all for reviewing, favouriting and alerting. They really made me so happy. Now, I have both good news and bad news.

Good news: I already thought of the ending and the conclusion.

Bad news: I still have to think about what happens in the middle.

Here is chapter 3. I am actually supposed to be studying but writing is a part of study, right? Even if it's a fanfic….. :P

* * *

Chapter 3-

On the way back to the gathering place, sakura remembered something that made her stop at her tracks. She remembered a black hair before she fell unconscious and the only one with that was…sasuke. She gasped sofly. Why did he? He could just have let her fall. Doe this mean he still care…. She scolded her self with the thought that he must have his reasons. He said he had broken bonds. Of course he didn't care about her. He never did. With that she started walking again. As she came closer to the clearing, she noticed the red headed girl flirting with him. Sasuke was ignoring her. It a little bit reminded her of herself when she was young but at least she didn't really do much. All she did was ask him if they could do something together. Her thoughts were interrupted because suigetsu came over and said "You certainly took your time,eh? I actually thought a monster had kidnapped you" he joked grinning. Sakura smiled at him. At least he was a nice guy. She turned to sasuke,

"Sasuke, I was wondering….." she was interrupted when the red hair girl stood in the middle of them and said "Is that any way to talk to my sasuke? Actually, don't even talk to him. You are not worth for that." Sakura was taken a back. She decided she didn't like her much, even though the girl is a fan girl, that was just abit obsessive.

"Karin" sasuke said quite but sternly.

"But sasuke-kunn, she she" pointing at sakura accusingly.

"Enough, Karin"

So Karin is her name, huh? thought sakura.

"Sakura, what?" his voice was cold but at least he was listening.

"I was wondering if I could send a message to the hokage to say that I m safe" sakura said staring at the tree behind sasuke. Sasuke was quite for awhile so sakura glanced at him. His eyes were on her. She stared at them right back.

"Write then show me. I would know any code writing so don't try" sasuke said in his monotone.

Sakura was surprised and relieved at the same time. Maybe sasuke hasn't become that bad. She let herself smile and said "Thanks,sasuke." She began to walk away. "nothing about team hawk" sasuke warned in his cold monotone.

Sakura sat under the tree that she had woken up from. She took out a blank scroll and ink from her backpack. She leaned her back on the tree and start to think how she could tell her mentor/tsunade-sama. She couldn't write about anything much since sasuke was going to read it. In the end, she settled for a simple letter.

_Dear Tsunade-sama,_

_I have finished the mission you have given. I am sorry to say that I won't be back for some time._ Maybe forever, she thought in her head. She probably die before seeing them again. That made her eyes water and stung. She closed her eyes tightly and rest her head on the tree behind her for awhile. Then started writing again. _ I am sorry I can't say what I would be doing or where I would be. Please don't search for me. Please tell naruto and everyone I miss them so much. Also don't reply back to this message. It won't reach me. _

_Thank you, _

_Sakura Haruno_

Sakura sighed as she reread her letter. She will miss them so much. Also knowing naruto, he will probably try to search for her. She got up and dusted herself. She held the scroll in hand and went to see sasuke who was staring at the sky on a branch. He adverted his gaze at her. Sakura said "I already wrote". Sasuke jumped down from the branch and swiftly took the scroll from her and brushed past her. She turned around to see his back walking towards the orange haired guy. She didn't hear what they were talking about but she saw the big guy nodded. He took the scroll from sasuke and attached to one of his bird's leg. He said somethings to the bird and it flew off. Sasuke then took off into the forest. Sakura made her way towards Juugo. He smiled acknowledging her. Sakura decided that he was another nice guy. "So what did sasuke ask you to do?" she asked.

"To send the scroll to konoha" he answered. "but he didn't even read it" sakura thought.

"oh, thanks" she said still confused why he didn't read it. She went to sit back under 'her' tree. She didn't have much to do. She couldn't stop thinking that she was going to die soon. She won't even be able see anyone of her friends, just because,because she wanted to help sasuke, a traitor. If she went back to the village, she would be cured. Poison curing need someone else to extract it for you especially if it's already spread.

"Hey, what are you doing by yourself?" suigetsu exclaimed. Sakura looked up to see him grinning down at her.

"I m bored, so let's talk cherry blossom" suigetsu said as he plot down next to sakura.

"Let's know more about you" he continued.

"There's nothing interesting about me" sakura replied.

"sure there are. What about you and sasuke" he said mockingly.

"err…there's nothing about us" she said looking down blushing.

"hmph, as if, well fine then, tell me how much you know about him"

" nothing much, really"

"god, stop saying that. You must know something about him if you are his teammate. Even if it's sasuke" seeing sakura not wanting to talk about it, he changed the subject "You know, your forehead is quite big"

"well, at least I don't have fangs sticking out" sakura retorted back.

"now, that's the sprit" his grin wider. Sakura smiled at him. She sat back resting her back on the tree and looked straight ahead. There was a huge sword leaning against the tree opposite in the distance. It looked familiar. She couldn't see it probably yet. Suigetsu noticed her staring at it. "you remember it right?"

"huh?" sakura questioned confused. He got up and walked towards the sword. He picked it up and brought it to her. As it came good into view, sakura realized it instantly. "That's Zabuza's"

"yea,it is. Cool, huh?"

"Why do u have it?"

"I m collecting seven of these big swords, u see" as he said that he dropped on the ground with a thud. He resat himself next to sakura who was still eyeing at the sword warily remembering their mission.

"Now, this is something to talk about. Tell me about the misson. How your team defeated Zabuza and everything".

Sakura thought for awhile weighing if she should tell or not and decided there was no harm to it. She started describing from the beginning to the end in full details excluding the part where she hugged sasuke (the part where she thought he died by Haku). When she finished "Man, that's a load of details. You seem to have such good memory"

"Yea, I guess" replied sakura. The truth is that she couldn't forget any of the missions team 7 did together. She remember them vaguely without meaning to.

"Hey, how come you didn't do anything in the mission?" Suigetsu asked.

"Cuz, I was weak" she said staring at the tree ahead.

"oh, really? Cuz I saw you that day when you were fighting and you created large craters on the ground. Anyway, sasuke was so different then, huh?"

"Yea, he was"

"I knew it. There was something between you two"

Sakura didn't say anything. "Well anyway, tell me more about your missions later, ok? I m going to wash and sharpen my sword." with that he picked up his sword and started towards the river thinking there's definitely something between those two. (sasuke and sakura). Sakura felt alittle drowsy and a bit of pain in the stomach. She took out a painkiller pill and plopped it in her mouth. She looked around to see the big guy, juugo, in the corner looking somber. The other girl, Karin was nowhere to be found. She turned her gaze back to Juugo. He was holding something in his hand. She got up to see what was bothering him. As she got closer to him, she saw that it was a bird in his hand.

"what's wrong?" she asked.

"oh, sakura-san"

"just call me sakura" sakura replied with a little laugh.

"Sakura" he repeated. Sakura nodded.

"So what's wrong?"

"The bird, I think he's injured" he said sadly.

"Let me see. Maybe I can help"

He opened his big hands that were covering around the little bird. It was as he said injured. Sakura held her hands above the chicks allowing her hands to glow green. The bird's broken wing and leg slowly healed under her palm. She removed her hand to see the bird tweeting as if it was thanking. It flew off swiftly.

Juugo said "thank you sakura" amazed. Sakura smiled.  


* * *

So umm yea, that's it. There are more which is going to happen but I saved it for the next chapter so I won't keep u all wait much longer. This chapter is basically to form 'friendship' between her and suigestu and juugo. Well plz review. I will update ASAP. Thanks again for ur supports. :0


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your reviews, favouritings and alerts. I appreciate them very much. So here is chapter 4.

* * *

Chapter 4 –

Sakura saw Karin looking annoyed.

"what's wrong?" sakura asked trying to get along better with her.

"None of your business, bit*h" she replied curtly. "You are just a prisoner here so don't go anywhere near sasuke, get it?"

Despite what she said, sakura felt pity over Karin. She was just a fan girl. A useful 'tool' to sasuke and get toss away when done with. Like she was. But she had it worse bcuz she was in love with him. Now she tried to buried those feelings she had even though she knew they were still there. There was a breeze behind sakura and then came sasuke voice "Karin, sakura isn't a prisoner, she is part of the team".

Karin's face suddenly changed into a flirtatious smile. And ran towards sasuke who dodged saying "I was looking all over for you, sasuke-kunn".

"you don't need to. I can take care of myself".

Karin was madly trying to cling onto him. Sakura felt a wave of dizziness come over her and her vision became blurry. She decided to leave them before she collapsed. She warily walked back to her tree. She sat down relieved she made it and signed. Sasuke was watching her every move. He knew there was something wrong with her but decided not to pry. After all, she was a medic nin, she could take care of herself. Karin noticed him watching sakura and so wave her hands in front of his face trying to get attention. Sasuke ignored her announced that they were leaving in the morning.

"get rest" he said in his monotone. Sasuke walked towards sakura and handed her a black cloak that was like one of their own. Sasuke walked back to the branch he was sitting on before and took his rest there. Sakura wrapped the cloak sasuke had given her around her. She decided to not lie down to rest. She rested her back on the tree and stretched her legs out. She didn't think she would able to sleep much since she had a lot on mind. But she decided made herself sleep so she would regain some chakra at least. Suigetsu lied down next to a log with his huge sword lying next to him. "Good night, sakura" he called. "Gnight" sakura replied.

Juugo lying under another tree with birds on him.

Karin went under sasuke's tree only to be chased away by him. Later, she settled against another tree near to sasuke's.

Sakura awoke, she guessed it was about 6 or 7. She was always an early waker. She glanced at suigetsu still asleep. So was Juugo and Karin. Sasuke was already gone. She made her way to the river to clean up.

At the river

Sakura found sasuke sitting on a rock in front of the river. She decided to greet him "Morning sasuke".

He turned his head around with a "hn"

Sakura made her way forward until she was close to sasuke. Then she asked " Yesterday, why didn't you read my letter?"

"we are teammates and I trust you. Plus, I m not one to pry into others"

"oh"

"hurry and get ready. I m going to wake up others"

"okay" sakura watched sasuke back as he walked away. He trust her? She couldn't help but feel a little guilty about her not telling about the poison. She dismissed the thought. It was better that way. She could help him and at the same time not really feel betraying to the village. Sakura quickly washed up as sasuke had told her to. She also adjusted the cloak that she wrapped around her. She saw the other three making their way towards the river.

"hey, sakura you are a morning person, huh?" suigetsu exclaimed.

"yea, I guess" sakura said.

" well both sasuke and u r. It matches" he continued joking. Sakura glanced at the red headed girl waiting for her screech but for once she didn't say anything, probably because she wasn't awake properly.

"did you sleep well, sakura?" juugo asked politely.

"yes, thanks" sakura replied.

She made her way back. She found sasuke so she decided to ask " sasuke, where are we heading to?"

"the akatsuki"

Sakura was taken aback. After she recovered she asked "why?"

"it does't matter" he replied coolly. Sakura let the subject drop. Her thoughts were swimming. Akatsuki was another S-class criminals. Enemies to Konoha. Her thoughts were interrupted because the other three were back. Now that Karin was awake she was desperately trying cling onto sasuke.

"this is the order we are going." Sasuke said.

"Karin, suigetsu, juugo, sakura then me" he continued.

Just as he finished, Karin screamed " what do you mean? Sasuke-kunn you can't be behind the bitch. You might become blind seeing her butt in front of you"

Suigetsu then said "What about me? You are not worrying me getting blind because of your big, fat, ugly one?"

Karin was about say something back when sasuke interrupted. "I have decided that formation, now let's get going"

Karin unhappily hopped up the branch and started making her way with suigetsu close behing follwed by Juugo. Sakura also followed juugo. Then sasuke behind her. They were jumping from tree to tree. Sakura was glad she had regained some of her chakra back. At least she might be of help. After awhile, sakura felt a pain in her stomach and the same dizziness and blurriness. She tried to clear them away. The blurriness was going away but the pain in her stomach and the pounding in her head wasn't. They were more like increasing. She still had to go on. She can't let anyone suspect. She clenched her teeth and clutched her fist. Cold sweat started forming on her forehead from her effort. She focused her concentration on her foot on each step she was taking.

Sasuke noticed sakura fist inside her cloak. He saw her head bent with concentration. Her steps were becoming warier. Sasuke became worried why she was like this. She looked like she was in pain and something tucked at his chest. He didn't know what to do so he decided to rest. "we going to rest at the restaurant in the nearby village" he called keeping as calmly as he could.

Sakura was relieved that the were going to take a break. That way she can sit down and take some painkiller pills. Soon they arrived at the restaurant. They walked in together. Sasuke glanced at sakura who seem to be abit paler. Sasuke sat down at the table and immediately Karin was besides him. Sasuke was annoyed but he didn't say anything. Sakura was sat facing sasuke with suigetsu beside her and juugo besides him. The waiter came over asking what they want. Everyone ordered. Sakura ordered ramen as she missed naruto. While they were waiting, suigetsu said "hey, sakura how come u look kind of pale? Are you sick or something?"

"No, I m fine" she replied putting on her fake big smile.

"She's so weak. We haven't travel far and she's already like this" stated Karin.

Sakura didn't say anything. But suigetsu did "shut up. She is way stronger than you. I saw her. And when I mean strong, I meant it literally"

Sakura now felt better sitting down. She decided to take the painkiller pill when her ramen comes. As If on cue, their orders arrived. Everyone started digging in. Sakura swiftly put two pills in her mouth unnoticed or so she thought. But sasuke's eyes were sharp even without sharingan. He decided that if she was taking pills then she must be ok. Everyone finished their meal except sakura. She had more than half left. She couldn't eat much because her stomach was accepting properly.

"hey, you must be hungry. We haven't eaten anything properly for about 2 days." Suigetsu stated. Sakura shrugged.

"She's probably going on diet. Look at her, so fat." Karin retorted.

"we have to get moving." Sasuke told them. Karin tried to stick with sasuke only to get told to go back to her position. They started to make their way again to the akatsuki hideout.

* * *

**So yea, that's chapter4. in case you are wondering why sasuke chose that formation is because Karin can track chakra so she's at the front. Suigetsu and juugo after that so they can attack and stuff. Sakura is in the middle bcuz she's a medic. Sasuke after her. **

**Sasuke must look OOC, huh? Sry, it was necessary to make sasusaku. **

**I have more bad news. **** I am having sat exam in like a month? And we are also moving cities so the next update might be late. I need to study and stuff. I don't know if I can update another chapter b4 I become really busy. Sry. **

**And last of all, plz review. Thank u. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey. It's been quite a while. Sorry. I still haven't done my Sat exam. I m only 13. It's in 2 months. So I have to study a lot. anyway, enough about my life. Here is chapter 5. Thank u for reviews, favourites and alerting. _

Disclaimer – I do not, repeat do not own naruto.

Chapter 5-

Soon they arrived at the Akatsuki base. Sasuke did a few hands signs that released the seal to the cave. He strode in with others following right behind him. It looked just like the one when gaara was captured, sakura noted. The cave was quite dark but seeable. It was also alittle cold and she shivered. Then a voice greeted them. " sasuke, I see you all are here"

"Mandara" he acknowledged. Sakura wasn't that surprised, she had heard that he was alive. Mandara came out from the shadow. Sakura stared at his orange swirling mask.

"and who is this you brought?" he asked sasuke motioning at sakura. Before he could answer, came another voice. "I believe she is Sakura Haruno" Then a man with a hood over his head came over. He slowly lift up the hood to reveal a snake like man. Sakura stared at him. Then she said " Kabuto Yakushi".

"Yes, how are you, sakura-san?" Sakura just kept stared at his snake like features.

" you know, it's rude to stare. But if u r wondering how I got this wonderful immortal body is because I combined myself and orochimaru-sama together"

Sakura was disgusted. Sasuke asked coldly "what's he doing here?"

"He has offered to help us" mandara answered.

"Sasuke-kun what about sakura-san? Why is she here?" kabuto questioned.

"She is helping too" he said plainly.

Kabuto took out a card(the one which he keeps information on people. He used it in chuunin exam, remember?). "Sakura Haruno, a medic trained under the 5th hokage. Close with the kyuubi jinchiruki. Killed Sasori together with an old hag" he read. Sakura rage boiled as he called chiyo-bachan an old hag but remained stoic. _'close to the jinchiruki and the hokage, huh? she can become useful' mandara thought._

"I have a job for team hawk" madara turned to sasuke.

"hn"

"awww, I thought I would be able to challenge kisame-sempai" whined suigetsu.

"you _four _need to go and capture the eight tail" mandara continued motioning to team hawk excluding sakura. Karin was so happy that the girl wasn't coming with them but kept quiet mainly because she was scared of mandara.

"what about sakura?" sasuke asked.

"she can help me with something else" mandara answered. Sakura was about to protest that she wasn't helping Akatsuki when sasuke stated calmly "she is a medic for team hawk, she goes where team hawk goes". Karin was furious, why can't sasuke just let her stay here? She was planning to get sasuke. Mandara smiled amusedly under his mask and said " I guess it's you five then, Get going". Sasuke turned around and strode out of the cave with others following behind him.

Once outside, Karin went on her routine, clinging onto sasuke. He shook off clearly annoyed and said " same formation". Karin wasn't pleased. _'capture the eight tails. I can't do that.' Sakura thought._ "sasuke? I can't, I don't want to…." She started. Sasuke noting her troubled, he said "u r only a medic, only to heal us if we get injured".

"oh, ok" sakura said hesitantly. Even though she was only healing them, she would still be betraying the kumogakure, the village where the eight tails is. Then she realized that they were already at eight tails, she knew that the akatsuki collect them in order. Which meant after this is kyubbi meaning naruto. Her thought struck. She didn't want to help them capture the eight tail in any kind of form. But now she had to. She quickly took off her headband and made hands signs to transform herself into the blonde girl as before(in chapter 1). Now at least, she wouldn't give any trouble between konoha and kumo. They set out in the same order. Karin, suigetsu, juugo, sakura then sasuke. Sakura was feeling quite ok because of the painkiller pill she took earlier. But she knew the poison keeps spreading in her. At last they reached, the place where bee is training. Sasuke told his team the plan to attack. Sakura watched from the side as they started to fight against the jinchuriki. She prayed for both sides to be alright. (the fighting is the same as the anime except that sakura healed them when needed. I don't remember much so sorry). By the end, sasuke's eye was bleeding because he had to extinguish the black flame on Karin. Karin clothes were ripped in places but otherwise was fine. Juugo and suigetsu was also quite alright. Sakura healed sasuke's eyes as much as she could. Bee was captured. ( the real one unlike the anime). Juugo carried him on his back as they started making their way back. They were all tired and nearly out of chakra but they couldn't afford to stay there any longer. They were still jumping from tree to tree when ninjas came flying out. Sakura noticed that they were from the cloud village to get the eight tails back. They threw exploding tags making the team hawk separate. Sasuke and sakura, and others on their own. Sasuke and sakura attacked the ninjas but there never seem to end. Sakura movements were slower than normal because of the poison. Sasuke was also out of chakra with some deep injuries. They were barely able to defend back. Just then when sakura thought they were done for, the ninjas retreated back for some reason. Maybe they already got the eight tails back. Sakura didn't have a chance to be happy about it because she heard a thud behind. She turned back to see sasuke unconscious on the ground.

"sasuke" she called. She sat down beside him and held her chakra glowing hand above him. He seems to have some deep cuts with poison in them. She carefully extract the poison despite her body screaming in pain because poison extracting needs a precise chakra control and she was already poisoned which made it hard to concentrate. Then to her dismay, it started raining. It had become harder to heal. Her transformation was already gone. Her chakra became draining and she shuddered from the cold. She looked down at sasuke pale, wet yet handsome features. Her eyelids were demanding to close. Before that she took off her cloak, leaving her shoulders bare in her pink outfit. She wrapped the cloak around sasuke to keep him warm. _'I wouldn't be surprised if I don't wake up again' she thought as her head fell onto sasuke's chest still in her sitting form absorbing her into the darkness.  


* * *

_

That's it. Chapter 5. I know it was shorter than usual and it's abit rushed like the fighting part and stuff but I m actually really busy as I said. Plz review. Thank u.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey every1 thanks for the reviews, alerting and favouritings. U all kept me inspired. Here is chapter 6. Enjoy!

* * *

_

Chapter 6-

Sasuke awoke, feeling his face wet. There was something on his chest as well. He opened his eyes slowly met by droplets of rain. He started to recollect the events before. They were separated. Sakura was with him. _'Where is she' he thought. _He couldn't really lift his head up properly and he didn't want to. But he wanted to know what was warm on his chest. He lifted his head up supported by his elbows. He glanced at the sight before him. There she was, paled her pink hair plastered her face in the rain. He stared at her for awhile until the realization hit him. _'I have to get us out of the rain and fast' he thought. _He quickly lifted sakura in a bridal style noting how cold she was. He also noticed that he was also wearing her cloak on top of his. _'What was she thinking?' he thought_. He took off both of the cloak and put them on her like how he was just now. She was still too cold for his liking so he held her closer, hoping to warm her up. Her temperature didn't raise much but it couldn't be help and with that he started finding somewhere to get warmed up. Her breaths were becoming shallow. After sometime running in the rain, he finally found a small cave. Sasuke hurried into the cave. He carefully set sakura down. He glanced around and fortunately found some dry woods. He piled them up and gathered his chakra to perform the fire jutsu. The fire helped him see sakura's features more clearly. She was definitely pale and her bright pink hair was a little dull. He saw her shivering and wincing at times. He walked towards her and sat down in front of her. He put his hand on sakura's head and it was burning hot. It made sasuke panic a little. Her whole body was cold yet burning. He quickly ripped the edge of the cloak. He didn't need to wet it cuz it was already soaked from the rain. He placed it on sakura's head. _'She looks so peaceful' sasuke thought _but he knew she was probably feeling the opposite inside. She's probably hurting and struggling. Sasuke felt something in his chest but didn't know what.

Sakura felt her head bursting, her whole body was numb. But somehow she found herself surprisingly calm. _'Am I dead?' she even wondered. _ But she knew she is breathing and her heart beating. She remembered what had happened. Then her calmness dissolved. '_SASUKE!' she thought. _She furiously commanded her eyes to open. First it didn't seem to obey but after sometime she felt her eyelids flutter. She widened them so they won't close down again. The first thing she saw was sasuke looking down at her. She thought she saw some concern under his stoic face.

".ke" she managed to choke out.

"hn, stop talking" he replied.

"Are you ok" she asked ignoring what he said and the pain on her body. _'Am I ok? Is she crazy? She is the one who is not. She's worrying about me? I wonder if she still loves me.' All these thoughts ran through sasuke's mind but he kept his face straight. _

"Sakura, worry about yourself"

Sakura was about to smile, maybe sasuke does care a little when she started coughing violently. She covered her mouth with her hands.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" He didn't receive any answer because sakura was already unconscious again. He saw her hand was covered with some blood. That made his heart race. He didn't know what was wrong. When he checked her, she only had minor scratches. He didn't remember her getting hurt when they were fighting and he only fainted after all the ninjas retreated. But then he remembered her like this before as well. _'Did she know about this? She probably did, she was a medic after all' _

Meanwhile-

Karin, suigetsu and juugo had found each other.

"Where's my sasuke-kun?" Karin whined.

"He was together with sakura" juugo answered.

"Where's the eight tail?" suigetsu cut in before Karin could shriek.

"They managed to get it back from me" juugo said sadly looking down.

"Oh boy, that's going to be trouble" suigetsu claimed.

"There's a bigger problem! What if that bit*h takes advantage of sasuke's chakra less, vulnerable state?" Karin shouted.

"Sakura isn't that type of person" juugo stated calmly.

"Yea, she isn't like you" suigetsu joined in.

"What are you talking about?" Karin retorted back.

"Well, you are the only one who thinks that way. That's why you get that idea when the rest of us didn't think about" suigetsu explained. Karin huffed because she didn't have any comebacks. Suigetsu grin wider seeing this but continued "but in any case we should find them fast" Juugo nodded somberly, sulking about what he would have to tell sasuke.

"Karin, can you sense them?" suigetsu asked taking in charge.

"I haven't recovered much chakra so it might take some time and the rain isn't helping" Karin replied. And so they set out to find them.

Back with sakura and sasuke-

The rain was thinning. Sakura was still unconscious. Sasuke had wiped the blood from her mouth and hand. She winced and flinched at times. Sasuke had his back against the cave wall near sakura. He kept glancing at the girl's pale face. He then eventually fell asleep since he was tired and out of chakra.

With Karin, Juugo and suigetsu-

The rain had completely stopped. "I can sense sasuke nearby" Karin exclaimed excitedly. Then she muttered "along with that girl".

"Let's get going" suigetsu concluded. Juugo was still not happy with himself for letting the eight tails go but nodded.

"They are straight ahead" Karin told them.

They kept going until Karin shrieked again. "They are right there" pointing to the cave where sasuke and sakura are.

In the cave –

Sasuke awoke to an unpleasant shriek. He knew instantly that it belonged to Karin. Then he remembered sakura and glanced down at her to see if she awoke as well. Of course not, she was unconscious not sleeping. Sasuke was relieved to see that the rain had stopped and for once that his teammates had found him. He could then take sakura for medication. Just then "Sasuke-kunnn, are you ok?" Karin voice rang echoing the cave. He turned to see her already making her way to him and to cling onto him.

"Yo, glad to see you alive" suigetsu greeted him.

Sasuke looked over to juugo sulking in the corner and raise a brow.

"Oh…yea about that, we kind of lost the jinchiruki" suigetsu answered for juugo. Sasuke wasn't surprised to hear that, even though he had kind of forgotten about it. After all, they were all nearly out of chakra when the ninjas attacked. "Hn".

"See, I told you sasuke won't be that mad" suigetsu told juugo trying to cheer him up, otherwise it wouldn't be good for him to lose control.

Karin noticed sakura unconscious so she asked "what's wrong with her?" still angry that sakura was with sasuke instead of her.

Sasuke got up and said "we are heading back to Akatsuki"

"What about that we lost the tail beast?" suigetsu asked.

"We failed the mission" sasuke replied simply, he could care less about it. "We need kabuto to do check up on sakura" he continued destroying Karin's hope of forgetting her behind. With that he swiftly picked up sakura and put her on his back. Her temperature was high warm on his back. Her hands were limply around his neck. "Let's go"

Karin was fuming. Suigetsu glanced at sakura for awhile worried then followed. Juugo did the same worry as well.  


* * *

_Well that's the end of chapter 6. It had the most sasusaku moments so far. Hope you enjoyed. Plz review, it helps a lot._


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the lateness compared to all the other updates. Thank you all so much for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. I do very much appreciate them. I think the next chapter is the last. But here is Chapter 7. Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Damn!)_

Chapter 7-

"So what happened to our cherry blossom?" suigetsu asked. They were jumping from to tree to Akatsuki base. Sakura was on sasuke's back unconscious.

"I don't know. That's why we are going to Kabuto" sasuke sounded annoyed.

"Ok,ok I was just worried. Geez."

"Hn"

Juugo was feeling better about himself because sasuke wasn't mad at him. On the other hand Karin was totally furious. Sakura had sasuke worried. Of course sasuke didn't show it but she knew and she didn't like it. She didn't like sakura. Just then sakura stirred on sasuke's back. Sasuke looked over his shoulder. She still had her eyes closed but he knew she was going to awake soon. She murmured something he didn't get.

Sakura felt her head pounding like all the times when she wakes. She figured it was one of the poison effects. She felt like she was moving. She started to register her surroundings. She felt her chest against something firm and warm. Her hands and legs around something. Then she realized the situation. She was being carried on someone's back! Last time, she remembered was in a cave with sasuke looking after her. _So I am not dead yet_ she thought. Then she yanked open her eyes to see who was carrying her even though she was pretty sure it was sasuke. And her guess was right because she could see a spike lock of black hair. Her head was on his shoulder. She wanted to get up but her body wouldn't obey. "Sasuke"

"Hn"

"our cherry blossom has awoken" suigetsu exclaimed.

"How are you feeling?" Juugo asked.

"I'm o…" sakura didn't get to finish because sasuke interrupted with "something's wrong with you"

For a moment he felt sakura tensed but then relaxed again.

"I am fine" she lied.

"u call coughing out blood fine?"sasuke growled.

"where are we going" sakura murmured changing the subject.

"Kabuto is going to give you a check up"

"what? No. I don't want to"

"why?" he asked as if challenging to point out there was something wrong.

"bcuz, I don't want that snake like hand touch me" partly it was true but of course it was mostly because Kabuto would instantly know.

Then she felt her head spinning. Dizziness, pain in the chest and stomach. She made sure she didn't make any noise. She felt cold sweat bead down from her forehead.

Sasuke felt sakura quivered and turned his head to see sakura closing her eyes shut tightly and paled.

"_Sakura" he thought. _He quickened his step unknowing to himself but not to others. Suigetsu grinned even though he was worrying about sakura. Juugo nodded knowingly. Karin of course as usual was scowling. Sasuke felt the shivering seize along with her head limp again noting that she passed out again. _"I wonder why sakura didn't tell us. Tell me? Why do I feel this way? This feeling….is like back then when I cared for her. But I thought I had broken bonds with her? May be it reformed? May be… it never was broken…" sasuke was lost in thought but his pace was fast. The others had a hard time keeping up. _

When they finally arrived at Akatsuki, Madara was no where to be seen. Sasuke was grateful for that, he didn't have to explain the failed mission.

"Sasuke-kun, you are back" Kabuto stated eying the figure on his back.

"Hn, it saves me the time to look for you"

"Oh really? You need me?" Kabuto said quite mockingly. Sasuke ignored it and said "I need you to check up sakura"

"I thought so. But isn't she a medic? She should know how to take care of herself"

"just hurry up" sasuke snapped.

"well I guess there's no harm in that." with that Kabuto turned and started walking away to find a room to do check up. Sasuke followed and so did the others.

The room was dimly lit by candles. "Set her there" kabuto instructed pointing to the bed by the wall.

"hn". Sasuke gently slide sakura on the bed with some help from Juugo. Sasuke looked at her pale, fragile body. Kabuto smirked lightly before coming to stand in front of the bed. He signed saying "I guess this would be the second time" he paused for a while before continuing "the first time I healed her was when her team came to investigate about your whereabouts. Naruto lost control of his tailed beast"

"hn"

Kabuto placed his blue glowing hand to sakura's chest and stomach examining what was wrong. After sometime he stopped.

Sakura felt her head pounding again so she knew she was waking up. She registered that she was lying down. Then she recollected the events before remembering that kabuto was going to check up. She cracked her eyes open. True to sasuke's words, she saw kabuto standing nearly by. She panicked seeing kabuto's face knowing that he had find out.

"Oh, you are awake, sakura-san" Kabuto announced. Sakura tried to signal him not to tell. Kabuto saw this and smirked.

Sakura then heard sasuke speak out "so what's wrong with her?"

"she doesn't seem to want to tell" Kabuto answered. Sakura risked a glance at sasuke but his expression gave away nothing. She couldn't tell if he was angry or concerned.

"I don't care. Kabuto what's wrong with her?"

"I guess I will since it's not my problem" kabuto said. Sakura turned away preparing for the worst. Sasuke would probably be so angry. The room went awkwardly quiet but everyone was listening intently even Karin's ears seem to pick up.

"well, what's wrong with her is that she is ….. poisoned" Kabuto voice disrupted the quietness.

"then cure her" came sasuke's monotone.

"Oh, I am afraid I can't. You see it has spread too much. But it's not like I want to. She has at the most 2 or 3 days left. Well then good day to all of you" With that he smiled and exited the room.

_That's the end of chapter 7. I know it's short. I m so sorry. I am getting really busy these days. I guess the next chapter is the last. Plzz review. Thank u. _


	8. Chapter 8

_So here is Chapter 8. Thanx for all the reviewing, favoriting and alerting. I appreciate them very much. Ok,so I said that this is the last chapter, right? Well scratch that. There would be another chapter. So yea. I could have updated faster if I hadn't lost 2 pages. It wont let me recover so had to write again as much as I remember. But enjoy,okay?_

Everyone stared at sakura even though she avoided their gazes. Suigetsu lost his grin, Juugo forehead ceased and Karin looked appalled. Sasuke face changed for a moment before settling back to normal but that was probably the most changes out of them . Sasuke voice later penetrated the silence. "u all get out. I need to talk to her"

Suigetsu and juugo knowing better dragged Karin out of the room who was a little reluctant. Then the door clicked shut.

Outside- out of earshot

"I knew that bit*h was hiding something" Karin remarked. "Shut up, Karin" suigetsu said.

"U're still defending her after she lied?" Karin said. Before suigetsu could say anything juugo interrupted "cut it out u two"

Karin and suigetsu hmpted and turned away from each other childishly. Juugo sighed.

Inside the room

Neither of them said anything for a while. Sasuke continued to stared at sakura's back. '_Why didn't u tell me. I could have find a cure sooner. Was I so cold? Why do I even care? Am I really in need of a healer? No. I could just pick out anyone along the way. Then why…. ' _He heard a coughing fit which interrupted his trail of thoughts. "sakura" he whispered. Sakura heard but didn't reply because she didn't trust her voice. Sasuke saw her tense for a while indicating that she had heard. Sakura could literally could feel sasuke's stare bore into her back. ' _what's he thinking?_ _I wish he didn't send the others off. Even Karin being here is better. Is he angry? He must be…. I wonder maybe, even a little, just if he is worry….' _Before she could go on with her imagination of sasuke worrying, she remembered why she actually didn't tell sasuke and panicked. '_Will he try to get as much information on konoha as possible before she….die? Most likely but I wont tell no matter what.' _She made up her mind. Meanwhile sasuke also made up his mind. _'I wont let her die no matter what. And Uchiha gets what he wants'_

"sakura" he called again. Sakura unvoluntarily shivered despite the determination. Sasuke saw sakura shivered and felt a pang of guilt tore through his chest. He slowly made his way to her.

Sakura's heart raced with each step of sasuke she heard. Then suddenly she felt his hand on her shoulder. He gently but firmly turned her around so she was facing him. She avoided his gaze and instead looked behind him at the door. "sakura" he called yet again. Sakura couldn't help but look at him this time. He eyes trailed his face up until she met his eyes. That was a mistake because she couldn't look away. They were captivating and shockingly calmed her. They were filled with guilt and sorrow?

"why?" he asked. She blinked and looked away quickly while she had the chance to.

"why what?" she whispered back.

"why didn't u tell me?"

"What's the difference? U wouldn't have cared…. U still don't and never will." She swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing "U would only make use as much as u can of me."

"is that what u think?"

"That's what I know, sasuke"

"then u don't know me"

"wha…" that caught her off guard. Sasuke let go of her shoulder that he had still been holding. He placed himself on the edge of her bed. He pondered on how to tell her. He wasn't the one who's good with words. "i…" he started. Sakura eyed him warily. She had never seen this side of sasuke before. Is he tricking her? She couldn't let her guard down.

Sasuke decided to use her words to explain. " I cared for you… I do now and I always will"

Saying sakura was surprised would be an understatement. She stared at him as if he was alien. _'what? He care for me? It cant be a trick cuz he doesn't need to trick me. I am defenceless and he could just use his sharingan to get the information he needs not that she would give in' so she decided to trust her gut like what naruto says. S_he has been longing for these words out of sasuke mouth so long she couldn't remember since when…. Now it seem all too strange. It was all a dream to her. But even so she wanted it to last while it is.

Sasuke watched sakura process his words. He was relieved? That would be another understatement. He felt as if a heavy burdened was lifted when he could see that she had believed him. But he still wondered what she would say. He wasn't greeted by words though, instead he saw her get up and embraced him. Like in the old days, her hugs were warm and gentle. It made feel somewhat good. It was like of his mother's, making him know that everything was would be fine. He smiled.

Sakura couldn't find the words to say. She was overjoyed to see sasuke's old self again. So she without thinking jumped up and hugged him. He felt the same as when she hugged him long ago. Just right. When he didn't push her away she held on. He didn't hug her back but she didn't expect him to. If he did, that would be too much for her to take in in one day. Then she felt pain in her lower abdomen and everywhere else from the sudden movement and effect of the poison. She grimaced.

Sasuke smile faltered when felt sakura shuddered against him and heard her grimaced. Sakura body leaned on him unable to support herself. "sakura" his voice alarmed and concerned.  
"sasuke….". '_I cant believe when my dream came true I wont get to live longer. I wish I had more time…' _

_Yes, cliffhanger I know, well sorta. Anyway, if u like the story, I guess u would be happy there would be another chapter. I thought I could fit in one chapter but it a little too much. I didn't plan the drama between sakura and sasuke to be this long. Maybe because I like those drama between them. :P And just as usual plz, plz review. Thanku. _


	9. Chapter 9

First, I would like to apologize for my really late update. I hope everyone has been hanging on the cliffhanger. I was really busy and such and am sorry. Here is the last chap for sakura's choice. Thank u all for reviewing, favouriting and !

"sakura, tell me how to get you cured" sasuke asked still with sakura against him. Sakura gave a small smile behind his back but replied "you heard kabuto sasuke….".  
"no, I know there must be someway, sakura"  
Sakura thought for a while. '_is there anyway to cure me?'. _Sakura suddenly sat up when she found a possibility. "umm there is…" she started but trailed off when she remembered something else.  
"what?" sasuke asked.  
"it's nothing" she lied.  
"sakura" he said firmly and lift her up from his shoulder. Sakura avoided his gaze. "sakura" he called again. She looked at him. This time it really was a mistake because after he muttered sorry then his sharrigan was turned on. He searched through her mind for awhile. _'so she can help sakura, huh?'  
_he turned off his sharringan and looked at sakura to see her glaring at him.  
"sakura, why didn't u tell me she could cure u?"  
"sasuke…it's only a little chance and I think it's too late. And anyway if we go back to the village, you will have punishments….. It's not worth it."  
"sakura, I don't care as long as u live... but thank you" and with that he reached out and hit her neck making her unconscious but just in time catching her. He laid her back on the bed. His eyes lingered on her face for a minute before getting up. He walked to the door and opened it before looking back at her. Outside he found Karin struggling in juugo arms.  
"she wanted to eavesdrop on you guys"suigetsu explained.  
"what? No I wasn't. Really sasuke-kunnnn I wasn't" Karin whined.  
"how's sakura?"juugo asked.  
"I m going to the leaf village with sakura where she can get cured" he answered.  
"what do u mean I sasuke-kun?" Karin asked somewhat disappointed that sakura still can be cured.  
"there's no team hawk anymore" he announced.  
"what do u mean, sasuke-kunnnn. U know we need each other. U know to revive your clan and such.." Karin said trying to sound sweet.  
"what about us sasuke? After we helped all this time?" suigetsu asked this time.  
"if u all come, u will be considered criminals. If u can deal with that I don't mind" sasuke replied.  
"I always with youuuu sasuke-kunnn" Karin purred.  
"hn"  
"I guess I could go give the leaf some trouble" suigetsu exclaimed.  
"I will also be coming with u sasuke" juugo said.  
Just as sasuke turned to go back to sakura, he came face to face with kabuto sly face. '_he's going to the leaf village huh? to get sakura cured. Interesting..now that he betrays madara, I would be able to kill him and avenge oruchimaru-sama." _Kabuto thought.  
"u r going back to leaf village sasuke-kun" kabuto stated.  
"hn." Kabuto grinned wider then turned away before he said "good luck…."  
Sasuke turned away and went back to sakura. He stopped in front of the door for awhile before pushing it in. He saw sakura as he left her. So peaceful she looks he thought. He paced up to her. He gently but swiftly picked her up in a bridal style. He gave the room a scan for any of his belongings before moving out the door. Outside he met Suigetsu, Karin and juugo already waiting for him. Karin saw sakura in sasuke's arms and her anger boiled but knew better not to say anything.  
"let's go" sasuke simply said and they moved out.

Sakura was still unconscious when the konoha gates were seen. They stopped sprinting and walked with sasuke with sakura at the front and the rest following. When they finally arrived at the gates, sasuke was about to run towards the hokage's tower so sakura can be cured when the guards had swords at their throats. "sasuke uchiha" a guard called surprised but frightened at the same time. "what are you doing here?" he went on bravely then when he sees sakura in his arms "let sakura-san go right now. What have you done to her?"  
"she needs medical attention immediately from the hokage." He said more rushed then his normal tone.  
"hand her to us. We will take her to the hospital while you and the others will be heading for questioning."  
Sasuke 's hold on sakura tightened for awhile. He wanted to be by sakura's side but he knew better he should let them take her. "Fine" he said signaling suigetsu and juugo who was about to fight them off.  
To sakura, he whispered " Live for me sakura, please".  
He then hand sakura to one of the guards. The guards were still wary of him. The guards quickly took sakura and ran towards the hospital. Sasuke watched sakura drifting futher away from him. He had to stop himself from going after her. '_just wait, sakura'_ he thought.

'_I will… sasuke-kun'.  
_

OKKKKK. So it went really awkward but that's the end. I m so sorry it's effing short. I really didn't know what to write. After all this time waiting you get this really short chapter. What a bad author I am. But I m really sorry. My mind was on somethingelse and I m really busy these days so it was quite rushed. That was the end of sakura's choice. as usual plz review.  
So you see there is the next page right? That's for the appreciation to those who reviewed, favourited and alerted. Each of your names are there. (I hope). There is also a fovour I would also like to ask so **dont leave yet** and go to the next page ok?


	10. Appreciation

**This is not a chapter. I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite and alerted. I appreciate them very much so thank u:  
**  
Reviewed: Sakuraxsasuke 4ever, XxRoseLoverxX , Bulla49, mistressinwaiting, somebody, TigerLilyette, Truth in Chaos , Runo 44, izzybell117 , saki-chan922, tobi8010, pirateKitten11893 , xXNinXGalXx , AnNA , WhatChuuKnowBoutMe, 31EliZAbeTH919, Valzchan , NaTaLiEbjkbvh, sasusakulove , Theary15, Sakuranata, Ushna , burnedblossom16, ShanaLCrowley , no name, Sakura00017, chimaira3356 , Belles7 , kartoonkitty124 , ArmyAngel316, AkisWonderland, .Alice.x3 , SexyEdwardlover

Favorited: -darkfaerie25-, Akatsuki Nightwing , AkiraxArika, AlexisCullen13 , Alice007, Belles7, blueflame87 , Bulla49, chimaira3356 , Cookie Clay, crazymel2008, cutiecocoa6 , DDDiamond , devil-ishxXxangel, Dragonbrat-LoveIsWar , Hannah Bowers, ibelyim, ILoveItachi97, ilovemusic11, Itachi's-flower, izzybell117, jAYnEt YO, JazzofPalePhoenix, JeyStrawberry27, Kainat, Komaley , KuroSakuras, Lariee, Leannerose, mayday5393, mistressinwaiting, Mistyjet, pirateKitten11893, princess432116, princesskisara, Runo 44 , sakura-nekoblossoms2078, Sakura00017, sasusaku-EienAin, ShadowDarknessCherryBlossom , shov16 , Susan-san, SweetestGirlEva , Theary15, TigerLilyette, tobi8010, Truth in Chaos, Valzchan, .Alice.x3, XBakaNinGyoX, xXduskblossomXx, Xxfallen-black-roseXx, xXNinXGalXx, xXRosexScorpiusXx

Alerted: 31EliZAbeTH919, 64teeth, AkisWonderland, BlackandPink is Love , Bulla49, ButterbeerO.o, Chariste, CiiCiinREX, CluelessCutie3x3, Cookie Clay, devilkatkiller, Dragonbrat-LoveIsWar, fallengirlx, goddess of the nigth, GottagetmeanIan, halfdemonfan, itachiisaweasel, izzybell117, J x Legacy, Kainat, kartoonkitty124, Kelso09, Kiari Ferrari, kimmlp, latinadecorazon, Love and Music for Life, phoenixfire211, pirateKitten11893, Rose-1649, Runo 44, Sakura Crystals, Sakura Taichou, SasuSaku15394, SexyEdwardlover, ShanaLCrowley, shov16, SweetAngels123, TigerLilyette, tobi8010, triela45, Truth in Chaos, Valzchan, vampirewannabe95, WhatChuuKnowBoutMe, WhiteRose95, .Alice.x3, XBakaNinGyoX, LCMSasuXSaku235 *sigh* that was a lot of copy and paste! But I guess it's worth it to thank u guys. So thank u all very much. I also do very hope I havn't left out any1. Thanku for sticking with me till the end of sakura's choice every1. I hope u will continue to support me on up coming stories if there are any. I am actually currently planning on another sasusaku 1 chapter story. So look forward to that maybe! And once again thanx.  
Love,  
Crystaluvy/May

Here is the favour I needed to ask. There is a poll on my profile asking which chapter of this story sakura choice u like the most. Plz go and vote that and if u can give a reason to why u like that particular chapter most out of the rest then plz pm me or write it in the review. Thank u.  



End file.
